When viewing content such as television programming, it is a common practice for the viewer to skip advertising content (e.g., by fast-forwarding through commercials). Additionally, certain devices or services can automatically skip advertisements or other content portions and provide ad-free content for viewing, which may be undesirable to certain parties. These and other shortcomings are addressed by the present disclosure.